


Old Year's Night (podfic)

by TheSoupDragon



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (this is generally what we do over here for New Year - on the whole), ...So if you don’t like her - don’t worry...she doesn’t even exist!, ...whoops...how did that get in there?!, 28/06/20 EDITING CHAPTER FOUR NOW, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, British Christmas/New Year at the Holmeses, Christmas Crackers, English Accent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Holmes brothers interactions, Just Relationships, M/M, No murder, Podfic, Read by the Author, Sherlock Podfic, There is not - and never has been - a Eurus!, and some hot sex..., british accent, etc etc etc..., kudos or comment very much appreciated, no cases, no crime, the Holmes family getting together, why don't you read it and see if you like it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon
Summary: Christmas is over, thankfully for John. Now all he has to get through is New Year with - and at - the Holmeses.Nothing to it....
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Old Year's Night (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Year’s Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243099) by [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon). 



Listen or download from Soundcloud:

[Old Year's Night by TheSoupDragon (chapter 1)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/old-years-night-c1-by-thesoupdragon)

Please note: I've rated this podfic mature, because although this chapter and the next few chapters are perfectly family friendly, this story does get hot later! 🔥

😬


End file.
